LA apartment
by JustMe1412
Summary: Griffin y Phoebe estan en la playa hasta que las cosas empiezan a calentarse un poco.  Traduccion


No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes son de Tera Lynn Childs que escribio el libro .Gods y nisiquiera la historia me pertenece! es de MerMagicAnaLily (.net/u/2609287/MerMagicAnaLily ) que me dejo traducir su fic y estaria agradecida reviews. Lo quise subir para aportar un fanfic en español de .Gods que me encanta. Bueno a leer!

* * *

><p>La playa de Serfopoula puede ser hermosa, especialmente si estas en los brazos de tu INCREIBLE novio mirando la puesta de sol mientras tienes un picnic griego.<p>

"Luces hermosa", dice Griffin. ¡El luce tan SEXY! Estábamos corriendo unos minutos atrás y mientras lo hacíamos el decidió sacarse su polera (no es que me importe).

"Tu luces increíble", dije de vuelta. Estábamos aun sudorosos y los colores naranjo y rosado de la puesta de sol se reflejaban en su húmeda piel. Un segundo después, él se inclinó y me besó.

Ahora, lo he besado alrededor de cientos de veces, y déjenme decirles, que ese no fue uno de esos besos, pero ¡este fue mucho mejor! El parecía fuerte, amoroso, deseoso, apasionado, ¡TODO! Y yo lo quería un montón.

"Phoebe", gimió en la manera más sexy posible. ¡Todo sobre él es sexy! Lamí sus labios queriendo entrada y el me la concedió. Nuestras lenguas lucharon por dominar, el ganó. El acaricio mi lengua, llenándome de placer, y honestamente, haciéndome calentarme _ahí. _Nos movimos después de ese beso y, de alguna forma, terminó encima de mí. Pude sentir su masculinidad, totalmente erecta, oprimiéndose contra mí.

"No aquí" dije, El me miro confundido y un segundo después use mis recientemente controlados poderes para enviarnos a el departamento que tenía en LA. Además agregué una cama y cortinas al cuarto.

"¿Estas segura?, quiero decir, puedo esperar hasta que tu estés lista", dijo.

"Estoy lista" dije, y como para probar mi punto, me saque mi polera. "He estado lista por dos meses, tomo la píldora, y te amo. Por favor sé mi primero."

"Y tú serás la mía", dijo de vuelta roncamente.

"¿Que hay sobre Adara?"

"¿Qué sobre ella?"

"Ella le dijo a todos que ustedes lo han hecho"

"Adara es una inmunda mentirosa"

"Estoy lista" le dije de nuevo cuando parecía estar más lento. Su beso pronto se volvió más feroz, y sus manos se fueron a mi espalda y por debajo de mi sujetador deportivo para que lo pudiera levantar.

Deslicé el sujetador de mi cabeza y su boca y sus manos instantáneamente se fueron hacia mis pechos. Su legua se arremolino alrededor de mi seno derecho mientras acariciaba y apretaba mi izquierdo. A continuación, desconecta su boca, para mi decepción, y sopló sobre ella. Luego cambió de senos. Tomé esa oportunidad para tirar hacia abajo sus shorts de básquetbol y encontrar unos bóxers azul royal. ¿Es posible que lo hagan aún más sexy?

El tiro hacia abajo mi short corto de correr y desenvainó mis bragas color rosado pálido y las miro con avidez, y atacó mis labios una vez más. Me senté encima de nosotros y deslice su ropa interior muy lentamente. El gimió cuando lo hice.

"Ugh, tú te burlas de mi" dijo él. Y entonces estuvieron fuera. ¡Yo vi cuán enorme era! ¡Más gigantorme que enorme! Luego el me deslizó con el encima de nuevo.

"Si no nos detenemos ahora, entonces perderé el control", me dijo.

"Entonces pierde el control", repliqué con una seductora sonrisa. Él me alejo con todo su auto-control y arranco mis bragas. ¡Literalmente! No creo que volveré a usarlas de nuevo. Él continuo besándome y chupando mi pierna, entre mis senos, y bajo a mi estómago. Cuando el empezó a acercarse a mi centro caliente, se desvió y bajó hacia mi pierna derecha. Entonces tan pronto como terminó empezó a bajar hacia mi izquierda hasta que grité:

"Oh, ¡Sólo hazlo ya!" Él me dio la sonrisa de Hércules por la que es tan famoso, y metió su dedo índice ahí. Bombeaba fuerte y rápido. Después de un rato agregó un segundo dedo, el cual me hizo marchitarme en la cama y agregó un tercer dedo que me hizo gritar su nombre.

"Estoy… por…" Empecé, pero él no me dejo terminar la frase porque luego me levantó las piernas y bajo la cabeza. Pronto sentí su lengua lanzándose dentro y fuera de mi centro caliente. Cuando empecé a mojarme, el chupaba y lamia todo dejándolo todo limpio. El sonrió una vez más y subió a besar mis labios.

"¡Te necesito ahora!" le dije.

"¿Estas segura?"

"Positivo". Entonces se posicionó en mi entrada. Entró en mi lentamente hasta que se metió en mi cereza. **(¿? No sé qué quiso decir y traduje eso).** ¡Dioses! ¡Duele! Creo que lloré porque el empezó a limpiar mis lágrimas y a besarme diciendo que lo peor había terminado. Entonces el dolor pasó y fue reemplazado con placer. Ahora un nuevo dolor se hizo cargo, el dolor de tenerlo aun dentro de mí.

"¡Muévete!" Mandé. Él obedeció moviéndose tan lentamente. Me mantuve gritando "rápido", y "fuerte". El solo obedeció. ¡Oh Dioses! ¡Esto se siente increíble! Pronto, sentí esa familiar sensación.

"Yo… estoy…" Empecé.

"Yo… también!" dijo, y liberó sus semillas al mismo tiempo que lo deje ir. Jadeando, sin aliento y sudando me arrastré sobre él y me acosté debajo de su brazo.

"Te amo", me dijo.

"Y yo te amo" replique, en cuestión de minutos, nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

><p>El boton "Review this story" les seduce.<p>

=)


End file.
